


French gorls

by gaykeyboardsmash



Series: give me ur miraculooouuuus [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ? - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Crack, My First Work in This Fandom, This Is STUPID, this isn’t funny it’s so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykeyboardsmash/pseuds/gaykeyboardsmash
Summary: Nathaniel is tired and just wants his friend to say what’s on her mind.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: give me ur miraculooouuuus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	French gorls

Nathaniel knew Marinette enough to recognize that she wanted to say something but didn’t know if it would be welcomed. It probably wouldn’t be welcomed and absolutely fucking stupid but he cared little for the word of everyone else.

After a second he sighed stopping his pencil stroke to look down at Marinette, “Are you going to say it?”

Marinette’s cheeks puffed up and she looked away, her lips twitching, “Say what?” she said letting the air out.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow to tired for her shit. He had done an all nighter drawing and causing controversies on the Ladyblog using big words in all his arguments so that nobody could understand him. He was understandably tired. Twelve year old were hilarious but so, so tiring.

“Whatever is on your mind.” He slurped his triple shot expresso to stop himself from rubbing his eyes and smudging his eyeliner (that shit took time to perfect. No way was he messing it up now).

Marinette huffed through her nose then laid back dramatically on the desk where Alya conveniently wasn’t, laying a hand on her forehead to further exaggerate her swoon. 

“Nath, I want you to draw my like one of your French girls.” 

Nathaniel blinked.

Alix burst out laughing banging the desk.

It wasn’t even that funny

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so stupid this is dumb oh my god pls 
> 
> I don’t know how to write.
> 
> I also don’t know how to post so
> 
> anyway I’m awkward and my mind doesn’t work so give me random umm what the word? requests? Idk 
> 
> Ohhhhh it’s prompts! Yea that
> 
> I’m going to just post this before I regret it


End file.
